


Niji for a Day

by taki_chin



Category: Karneval
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shota, niji!Nai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taki_chin/pseuds/taki_chin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some odd reason Nai seems to have gain even more niji like qualities. But what concerns Gareki the most is what Nai is wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niji for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Touya Mikanagi special edition Nai artwork to celebrate Monthly Comic Zero Sum's 10th anniversary. Since Nai in those cute little shorts is too had to pass up and I doubt Gareki could either ;)
> 
> And sorry for the OOC-ness, I just wanted some smut for these two.

“Gareki!” A cheerful voice called out. The dark haired boy turned around to return the greeting but the words stuck in his throat. Instead he openly stared with his mouth agape.

“Nai?! W-what happened to you?”

“Huh?” Nai titled his head as if he has always had two small horns on the top of his head, miniature set of wings, and a tail that came out with a fluff of white. Though besides the fact that he looked more like the niji he truly was, his outfit was even more bizarre.  A short sleeve jacket that fit too perfectly around his slim figure that ended right above his navel. And the tiniest set of shorts the older boy has ever seen. If it wasn’t for the belt buckled looped through the top, he might have mistaken them for underwear. They just barely covered the younger boy—tightly hugging his small hips. Long thigh socks with a fluffed trim covered most of the boy’s leg, yet still left a gap from the lacking shorts showing his bare white skin. To finish it off, Nai wore a pair of shoes much like a doll but with chunky heels, allowing the boy to be several inches taller than his usual self.

“You look like a niji!” The dark haired managed to sputter, focusing on the other matter. His eyes didn’t know where to look. He knew he should be concern that Nai suddenly had niji parts, but his attention focused on his clothes. He felt a sudden urge to touch all those spots of exposed skin—and feel his legs. How long they looked. They were probably no doubtfully soft. Everything about Nai would be soft.

Gareki froze, feeling the blush rush up to his face. He really shouldn’t be having these thoughts right now; first he had to figure out this niji issue.

“Oh yeah! I don’t know why, but isn’t it fun?” The white haired boy smiled, his tail wagging in agreement.

After heaving a sigh, the older boy tried to think of some explanation as to how this could have happened, but his eyes kept darting back to Nai’s tail. It wouldn’t stop moving!

“Would you quick that! You look like a damn dog!” Gareki scowled, reaching out and grabbing the end of the tail.

When he got a hold of the tail, Nai whimpered. Did he accidently hurt him?

“D-don’t touch that! My body feels weird when you do that.”

“What do you mean by weird?” The older boy kept his hold. If it didn’t hurt then what was wrong? His hand tugged on the tail, rubbing the end between his index finger and thumb—somewhat having inkling as to what the younger boy was referring to.

The white haired boy flinched. His legs uncertainly shifting and squeezing close together. “It just feels weird—especially here.” He indicated to his crotch.

It almost felt like he would suddenly spurt out blood from his nose, but he managed to control that aspect. Still, the simple gesture alone was enough for Gareki—he knew he wouldn’t be able to _not_ touch him. Not when Nai’s face was turning a shade of scarlet. His self control was gone, and with nothing holding him back, he wouldn't take it easy with the younger boy.

Taking a step closer, the dark haired boy released the tail and circled around Nai, passing a hand over his bare stomach. He stood behind the younger boy, and wrapped one arm around that slender waist while he placed his hand where Nai had pointed, and rubbed slowly between his legs.

Without letting the white haired boy make a sound of protest, Gareki covered his mouth with his own. Slipping in his tongue he explored the inside of that smaller mouth, meeting and sucking on that other tongue.   

Nai quickly gripped onto Gareki’s arm supporting him as he whimpered louder. The feeling of that hand touching him and those lips on his felt strangely good, but his shorts were tightening around him.

“Please can I take off these shorts?” He gasped, believing he would feel better if he wasn’t in such restricting clothes.

He didn’t even need to ask, they were going to be the first thing to come off. Yet, since he did ask, it would be a lot more fun to take them off last.

Laying Nai flat on the nearby bed, the older boy crawled on top of him, running his hands up the younger’s boy body, feeling the bits of open skin and the texture of the fabric; but even with the clothes he could feel exactly what was underneath—damn were these clothes _tight_.

Close to that flushed face, the dark haired boy kissed the white haired boy again—snatching his lips in a heated slurping of tongue. And just as quickly as the kiss began, they pulled apart leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two. Without pause he flicked off the only button keeping the jacket closed, revealing pure white skin. He slid his hands over the boy’s chest, one hand making circles over his navel while another experimented with perfectly pink nipples, giving a small squeeze to a harsh twist. Gareki watched as Nai squirmed beneath him. His breath hitching as he was pinched.

“You like that?” The older boy smirked, lowering himself and taking a small lick off one of those nipples. Nai moaned. Encouraged that tongue continued tasting, tracing those perfect circles before taking a bite. After a long slow lick, Gareki looked up to see Nai’s red and panting face. He was enjoying this, but his needy ruby eyes were begging for more.

Pulling up one of those pale long legs, his fingers dragged down feeling the soft cotton of those socks. At the start of bare flesh, Gareki gave his inner thigh a kiss and worked his way between those legs, licking over the bulge in the front of those tiny shorts. Lips covered over the fabric, sucking a little.

Nai wriggled, not sure what to do. His body felt so hot and what Gareki was doing felt really good and made him crave for more. Yet now he really wanted the shorts off, he wanted Gareki to touch his actual skin underneath.

After trying to control his voice and failing he uttered: “Please!” Not sure how much longer he could take—he felt as if his mind was being flooded and he was being swept away with it.

“Please what?” The dark haired boy grinned devilishly. Teasing Nai was too much fun.

His lower lip quivered. His body felt so strange to the point pain accumulated in his groin. “Please, please take off the shorts.”

In response a quiet chuckled followed, Gareki wished he could continue but that pleading voice swayed him otherwise. He probably shouldn’t be too cruel to the ‘niji.’ With a click the belt came undone, tugging off those shorts along with wet underwear he discarded all of his clothes save for his socks and shoes.

Underneath that dark penetrating stare, Nai felt uncomfortable. Shifting in the bed, he wondered why Gareki was staring so much. Was there something weird about him? Lifting his head he could see his erect penis. That wasn’t normal—what was wrong with him? And why was it throbbing so much? A small squeak escaped from his throat, and he brought a closed fist over his lips. Why was he making such sounds? They came out on their own accord and sounded so strange.

“Gareki, why am I so weird?” He uttered between pants.

“Huh?” The dark haired boy blinked. Where did Nai get an idea like that? “What do you mean ‘weird’ you’re just fine.” He was more than just _fine_.

“But my body feels funny and I’m making weird noises.”

“Heh, idiot it’s because you’re ‘aroused.’ It’s okay to feel that way, to make it go away all you have to do is do the things we’re doing.” He hastily pressed against those lips with his own once more, thinking this would shut him up. Before ending the kiss he nibbled at the boy’s bottom lip. “Got it?”

“Uh-huh.” Nai nodded still feeling breathless. He didn’t fully understand, but if Gareki said he was fine then he must be.

Shifting from the topic, Gareki wrapped a hand around that erection, watching as Nai cringed. “What’s wrong, you look like you’re in pain?” He could be quite terrible when he wanted to. And it was too easy when it came to this boy.

“It hurts there….Where you’re touching me—” A moan released instead of words. Twisting around the younger boy buried half his face in the bed covers. “No more…” It was a plead.

 _Poor boy_ , the older boy couldn’t help but to sympathize but in a playful manner. Lowering his head, he opened his mouth wide.

Nai yelped in shock. Water sprang to his eyes but through the blurry vision he could still see Gareki covering his erection with his mouth. It was so wet and warm, and something even more slippery trailed along his cock. A keen whine emitted. It felt so good but only made him throb more. His eyes shut tight as his head shook from side to side as he tried to handle the surge of pleasure. Yet, he couldn’t see as those lips moved, lapping at the base and worked its way up, the tongue licking at the head spreading pre-come across the surface.

Another whine broke from Nai’s lips as the overflow of pleasure erupted.

Gareki was half taking Nai in his mouth when he came. It caught him by surprise but only for a moment as he drank what spewed into his mouth and licked up what spilled. Raising his head, he wiped the bits that trickled from his lips with the back of his hand and licked it cleared. He could see the Nai’s chest rising and falling from panting so hard. His white hair mussed and strains sticking to his face—yet somehow those two pieces of hair dipped with purple that look like ears were still perfectly composed.

“Do you feel better now?” He asked, curious to see what the other boy would say.

“Y-yeah.” The younger boy answered in a shaken voice.

Picking up his tail once again, his lips curled into a smirk, and pulled on the tail lightly as his fingers combed through the end and felt the length of it.

In response he groaned and tried to grab his tail back. He had only just started to feel slightly better but then Gareki had to touch his tail. Now the rush of heat returned with an even greater intensity.

“Stop!” He cried out.

“Do you not like it?” The older boy teased.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it…but it was just so strange feeling like this. But what Gareki did to make it better did feel _really_ good….

Uncertain how to reply, he darted his eyes away from that sharp gaze.

So that was his answer—it was definitely a no. He was enjoying this but he didn’t want to admit it or didn’t know how to. So Gareki would have to help him out again.

Without warning he flipped Nai over, forcing him to support himself on his hands and knees.

Confused Nai was going to ask what Gareki was planning to do next when he felt hands on his ass spreading his cheeks apart and something hot and wet probing his skin. He cried out both from the shock and pleasure. Fingers dug into the fabric of the bed covers, yanking at the material. It felt so good he could feel his cock hardened again, even more than it had before. He wanted to touch it badly. Yet, as he reached a shaky hand towards himself, another hand pushed it away, gripping a firm hold of his cock in a way that would make it difficult to come. He whimpered.

Properly preparing his partner, the older boy replaced his tongue with a finger, sliding it inside, watching as Nai writhed, groaning out loudly. After the white haired boy calmed down, he added the second finger. Staring at the bare back before him, he could really see the wings attached to Nai’s skin as if he always had them or they decided to grow on their own. Either way those wings twitched along with his whole body.

Gently pulling out the fingers, Gareki released his hold on Nai, and took out his own cock as he slowly nudged it inside; gasping at the narrow and overbearing heat. Overly eager to be completely enfolded within it, he hastily shoved the rest in.

A wailing moan gave way to a loud sob. Burying his face into the bed, he tried to muffle himself but jerked his head up gasping for air as the thrusting ensued. Quaking legs spread further. Trembling arms lost all strength and dropped Nai onto his face, leaving only his lower half to be held up by Gareki.

Nai shook his head to try to get a grip of his mind. It hurt. The way he was being stretched out made his tears fall quicker to the point his sobs turned to hiccups, making it difficult to breathe. But somehow amidst the pain he could feel tingles of pleasure shiver down his spine going straight to his groin. The two mixed together made it difficult to think. So all he could do was cry harder and jerk his hips back in response to the older boy’s maddening pace. Tears and sweat pooled together as they slid down his face, soaking the bed covers. After what seem like an eternity of thrusting and grunts and groans, he couldn’t take it any longer and came hard.

Gareki felt the tightening around him first, and heard as Nai moaned as he climaxed which only pushed him over the edge as he spilled deep inside Nai. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled himself out noticing as his come already began to leak out.

He didn’t quite understand why but he felt the sudden urge to want to see his tear streaked face. Pulling himself out, he turned the white haired boy over. Dark eyes scanned over a face completely damp and red with overflowing tears. Lips parted to gasp in more air. Body trembling from over stimulate and exhaustion. Semen rolling down skin and even more pooling beneath opened legs.

The image was enough to arouse him again; his cock thickening. He grabbed once more one of those thin legs and held it up as he entered Nai again. Whimpering the younger boy twisted his upper body to the side so he could get a better hold of the bed covers to stifle his cries, and wondered if he would rip the cloth apart.

Gareki plunged himself in harder, followed by the sound of wet clapping as skin hit into skin. Intensely hot and tenderly soft—it was a feeling he wanted to keep his cock wrapped in. Sweet skin laid beneath his grasp, tempting him to squeeze tighter, and fingers to dig deeper—hopefully enough to bruise. A set of moans and cries rang out in reaction—a pleasant sound to his ears. And Nai’s adorable face flushed and panting with pleasure and pain. The more he touched Nai the more he realized how much he craved for him—how he wanted nothing but Nai.

Burying himself deep he ejaculated greedily within that narrow space.

With a whimper the white haired boy threw his head back from the sudden surge of liquid fill him; his own cock twitched in response and came. Groaning he sank into the bed, completely drained.

Taking out his cock from inside Nai, he slumped down on the bed, fatigue beginning to set. His hand reached out and wiped off some of the tears and brushed aside some of the hair plastered to Nai’s clammy face. Leaning forward Gareki gave a small kiss to his forehead.

“Sorry for being so rough.” He had finally calm down; his over zealous lust quenched—for the moment.

“It’s okay.” The younger boy half slurred, feeling drowsier by the minute.

The next morning, as Gareki rolled out of bed he noticed that Nai no longer had wings, horns, or a tail. So it only lasted for a day? Well it didn’t really matter as long as Nai was okay.

Anyway, he still had that tiny outfit—the dark haired boy smiled to himself glad that at least _that_ stayed behind.

 

 


End file.
